Mi pequeña estrella
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Las voy a dejar trankilas osea ke no voy a seguir escriviendo y muchas gracias por todo caritadmanga aver si coincidimos algun dia.
1. Default Chapter

**Mi pequeña Estrella**

By Lluna/Tsuki Kori Saishi

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllCambio de día

Letras en cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

Cambio de lugar y/o tiempo 

**1.Una tarde, un parque, una cancha, un chico y una chica.**

Kaede Rukawa, el chico mas frió, insociable, solitario y enigmático de todo Japón, estaba, como todas las tardes al terminar el entrenamiento, practicando en la cancha de un parque a medio camino entre su apartamento y Shohoku.

Cuando estaba practicando triples apareció una chica en la esquina de la cancha. Rukawa se encontraba apunto de lanzar el balón a la canasta cuando se percato de su presencia. La chica iba vestida con una camiseta a rallas y otra negra con unas letras blancas que dicen alcatraz, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados a sus caderas pero muy anchos de tobillo¿muy acampanados¿Se llama así? y deportivas. No lo pudo evitar y fallo el tiro, aquella chica lo havia dejado embobado. La pelota golpeo el tablero a medio metro del aro y cayo cerca de la chica. Cogió el balón y se acerco al moreno que se la miraba atónito.

_-Es preciosa_ -es el único pensamiento claro que tenia en ese momento. No era japonesa. Tenia el pelo muy largo, un poco mas de la cintura, castaño claro. La piel blanca como la nieve parecía ser extremadamente suave, aterciopelada. Los ojos pintados de negro que realzaba el color esmeralda. Unos labios rosados y carnosos con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa que invitaban a ser besados.

Al aproparse el viento izo que su pelo se moviera de un modo muy sensual.

Él seguía parado en el mismo lugar (cualquiera que le conociera hubiera dicho que se havia vuelto a que dar dormido de pie y con los ojos abiertos).

La chica se paro ante él y le extendió la pelota.

Creo que es tuya.

Gracias.

Iba a preguntarle que hacia allí cuado vio que llevaba una pelota de básquet bajo el brazo. Al cavo de unos segundos su cerebro consiguió llegar a la conclusión (sin necesidad de preguntárselo) que había ido a hacer unos tiros.

¿Quieres compartir canasta?

No, no. Soy muy mala, y tan solo te molestaría.

Seguro que no eres tan mala como eso.

Jeje, en realidad desde hace años que no juego al baloncesto. Así que mi nivel esta bajo mínimos.

Como quieras, si quisieras yo te podría ayudar.-dijo Rukawa lanzando desde la línea de tiros libres.

Mejor hoy no. Se acerca tormenta, o como mínimo un cambio importante de tiempo.

...¿-recoge la pelota y mira la chica que miraba el suelo. -_¿un cambio de tiempo? Si por la tele anunciaron que seguiría el buen tiempo.- _levanto la mirada y como si pudiera leer la pregunta en la mente de Rukawa le responde

Es que tengo un problema en las rodillas y cuando me duelen es que se avecina un cambio de tiempo... -su mirada se torno triste y la desvió añadiendo con otra media sonrisa como la anterior- soy mas fiable que los meteorólogos y sus aparatitos, y nunca me estropeo...

Rukawa quería decir algo para reconfortarla ya que se le notaba un deje de tristeza. Era un especialista en intuir los sentimientos de los que, como él, intentaban ocultarlos de las miradas indiscretas. Más no se le ocurría nada.

Perdona, soy una estúpida siempre hablo mas de la cuenta.

¡No digas esto! Por cierto, me llamo Kaede Rukawa. ¿Y tu?- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Estel Llumis Camp, encantada.

Perdona, pero... ¿cual es tu nombre?

Es que en mi país tenemos primero el nombre, el mío es Estel, luego el apellido del padre Llumis y finalmente el apellido de la madre Camp.

¿Así que te llamas Llumis?

Por favor llámame por el nombre, Estel.

De acuerdo Estel, entonces llámame Kaede.

Mucho gusto Kaede.

Paso un par de horas en las cuales Rukawa tiraba triples y Estel lo observaba y analizando su juego. Cuando se levanto.

Ya es tarde me tengo que ir.

¿Ya?

Si es que estoy a medio trasladarme.

Hablas muy bien el japonés. ¿Tienes parientes japoneses?

Gracias. No ninguno. Bueno, hasta la vista.

¡Hasta la vista!

Rukawa estaba embobado mirando la chica marcharse. -_¡A¡ Va un poco coja! Es verdad que dijo que tenia problemas en las rodillas. Espero que no sea nada grabe._-Se giro para lanzar un par de triples antes de marcharse cuando recordó- _!Mierda¡No le pregunte donde vivía, ni si vendría por aquí, ni el teléfono! Genial Kaede Rukawa acabas de conocer una chica guapísima, simpática,... un ángel caído del cielo y no sabes si volverás a verla. Definitivamente eres un perfecto estúpido._-

WWWWWWWWWW

Hola! Espero de todo corazón que os interese y os guste. Es mi primer fanfic y no estoy muy segura de que sea de vuestro agrado. Disculpad por las faltas y si hay algo que no entendáis no dudéis en preguntarme porque no hablo nunca en castellano y puede que diga cosas o expresiones de mi idioma sin enterarme. " Soy muy mala con los idiomas..

Ya lo olvidaba... slamdunk no es mio! Y esto no lo ago con animo de lucro... todas estas cosas...


	2. kaede rukawa enamorado

**2.Kaede Rukawa enamorado**

Bibibibi bibibibi

¿Si?

¡A! Hola. Bien Bien, aun tengo unas cajas para desembalachar y ordenar un poco, pero ya casi estoy.

¿Adonde?

Pero si es a la otra punta de la isla.

Bueno.

Vale.

¿Por cuanto tiempo?

¡1 semana¡Bueno pero ni un segundo mas!

Hasta pasado mañana. Adiós.

_!Que mala suerte la mía! Ahora que he conocido un chico guapo y simpático no lo volveré a ver en 1 semana... _Suspiro. ..._pero puede que mañana también vaya al parque._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Shohoku.**

**Clase de primero 10.**

Zzzzzz Zzzzzzz

¡señor Rukawa¡Haga el favor de despertar de una maldita vez¡Y seguir mi clase para variar!-dijo sacudiendo con fuerza el cuerpo del alto y joven basquetbolista.

Zzzzzz mmm... Es..tel...Zzzzzzz

¡Este chico es un caso perdido!- Gruño el profesor, preparándose para empezar la clase e ignorar lo.

* * *

¡Rukawa! Quiero hablar con tigo un momento- Le llamo Ayako preocupada, cuando la mayoría de los jugadores del Shohoku ya habían marchado, tan solo quedaba Akagi que había estado hablando con el profesor Anzai y ahora se encontraba en las duchas. El moreno para variar estaba entrenando un poco mas.

¿Te encuentras bien¿Tienes algún problema?

¿...?

Disculpa, puede que me entrometa en algo que no me importa, pero... Hoy te he encontrado un poco distraído, y has fallado mas canastas de lo normal en ti y... Me gustaría que confiaras en mi... ¿Me equivoco cuando pienso que soy lo mas parecido que tienes a una amiga, dentro de la distancia?

...tienes razón. Pero es que... no sé muy bien que es lo que...-diciendo esto sus mejillas pálidas como la nieve cogieron un ligero toque rosado.

¿Se trata de una chica o un chico?

...-miro con sus ojos azules a los castaños de la chica, y le ofreció una media sonrisa.-Una chica.

Debes estar realmente enamorado, o realmente enfermo¡has sonreído!- dijo Ayako con una enorme sonrisa y le da un abrazo al chico.

No te lo tomes a mal pero es que... déjalo¿y quien es ella?- En aquel momento Akagi salía del vestidor y se dirigía hacia ellos. Así que quedaron en silencio viendo como se les acercaba.

Rukawa ten las llaves. Cierra cuando te vayas.- Rukawa tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se fue Ayako volvió al tema que les ocupaba.

Aaaa... ¿Quien es ella¿Dónde la conociste¿Cuándo? Por favor cuéntamelo todo.

Se... se llama Estel, es extranjera, la conocí ayer en la cancha del parque y es el ser mas maravilloso que nunca he visto, pero... –bajo la cabeza.

¿pero¿Qué sucede?

no sé en que escuela va, ni su teléfono, ni dirección... tan solo sé que se estaba trasladando y que no tiene ningún pariente japonés.

Vaya...Ve a la cancha a la misma hora. Puede que así la puedas volver a ver, no puede, seguro.

¡Gracias Ayaco¡Muchísimas gracias!- el chico fue corriendo hacia los vestidores, cogió la bolsa y su pelota volvió a salir como el viento y le dijo a Ayako tirandole las llaves- ¡Tengo una cita¿Puedes cerrar por mi?

¡Claro, con la condición que me lo cuentes todo mañana¡Y si hoy no viene no desesperes!

¡Gracias!-levanto y una mano en señal de despedida mientras marchaba como un rayo.


	3. ¿mal comienzo?

**3. ¿Mal comienzo?**

_¡Ya llego! Una cuadra mas y... ¡el parque_!

Havia poca gente en el parque, tan solo un par de parejas acarameladas paseando o sentados en algún banco bajo enormes sakuras disfrutando de los rayos del sol otoñal que aun eran un poco cálidos aun ser octubre. En la cancha havia una chica en silla de ruedas con el pelo castaño claro muy largo que jugaba a básquet sola. Kaede se le acerco.

Hola.

Hola¿qué te ha ocurrido?

A...-bajo la mirada

No...,no..._-mierda ahora creerá que eres un estúpido y que me importa que este en silla de ruedas-_...No me malinterpretes... Es que estoy preocupado por ti- dijo agachándose a su altura y un suave rozo le levanto la cara y se miraron a los ojos- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Y me sabe muy mal que estés triste por mi culpa. - La chica dejo una media sonrisa viendo la carita tan tierna de cachorrito preocupado, triste y arrepentido.

No te preocupes. Es que ya te dije ayer que me dolían las rodillas y en el piso con las cajas las forcé hasta que me disloque la derecha, para variar.

¡Que daño¿Ya has ido al medico?

Ya no sabe que decirme. Me ha ocurrido tantas veces que ya sé mas que el.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Vaya...

Como me duelen mucho he cogido la silla. Es mas cómodo y eficaz que las muletas.

¿Hace frío, te apetece ir a tomar algo? Te invito.

Gracias, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Entonces démonos prisa. Hay un café aquí enfrente.

Entraron en el café y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una ventana, pidieron algo de beber y un par de croissants, así de paso merendaban.

¿estudias en el Shohoku?

Si¿cómo lo has...?

por la bolsa.- dijo indicando la bolsa de deporte.

Jeje ¿Y tu¿Dónde estudias?

De momento en ninguna parte. Pero supongo que también iré. Es el que me queda mas cerca de casa.

Si quieres un día quedamos cuando termine del entrenamiento de básquet y te enseño el edificio.

De acuerdo. ¿Ya habéis empezado a jugar los partidos?

Si, el sábado no el otro jugamos en el estadio. ¿Sabes donde esta?

Si. ¿A que hora? Si puedo vendré a veros.

A las 10.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se le hizo tarde a Estel. El tiempo les pasaba volando...

¡Que tarde! Me tengo que ir...

¿De veras? Lastima me paso el tiempo muy rápido contigo.-La chica se puso un poco colorada.

¡Por cierto! Ten mi numero de móvil.-dijo garabateando los números en un trozo de papel.-Cuando te vaya bien me llamas y quedamos para ver el instituto.

Gracias. Ten el mío también- y lo garabateo en la otra mitad del papel.

Gracias. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Adiós.

_Tengo suerte de haberla conocido_-y sonrió

_Flash back_

Estel. ¿Quiere decir algo en especial?

Estel significa Estrella, soy del mes de septiembre y mis padres triaron el nombre una noche en julio que estaban cenando en la terraza.

_Fin_

_Mi pequeña estrella_.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll¡HANAMICHI SAKURAGI! Deja de hacer el imbecil y haz bien como mínimo el entrenamiento básico!-Grito, ya harta, Ayako.

El resto del equipo ya salían del vestidor y se iban a sus casas. Rukawa salió el ultimo y cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta Ayako le llamo. Se separaron lo bastante de Sakuragi para que no los pudiera oír.

Viendo lo duro que entrenaste hoy creo que ayer te fue divinamente¿me equivoco?

No. La encontré.

¿Y que paso? Cuenta, cuenta.

Nada, no empezamos con buen pie, pero me parece que lo pude arreglar. Luego fuimos a una café y es tuvimos ablando.

¿Que hiciste?

Es que iba en silla de ruedas, porque tiene un problema en las rodillas y le dolían mucho. Y yo lo primero que hice es pedirle que le había ocurrido. Ella, supongo que, pensó que la estaba rechazando por eso, pero yo tan solo estaba preocupado... baya que me intente explicar y creo que lo comprendió.

Tienes que tener un poco mas de tacto. Pero sigue, sigue.

Nada... la invite al café y es tuvimos charlando.

¿De que?

?SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ CARAJO ESTAIS HABLANDO!

DE NADA QUE TE INCUMBA¡SIGUE CON LOS BOTES QUE AUN NO HAS TERMINADO! –dirigiéndose a Rukawa-sigue...

No sé, de muchas cosas... ¿Sabes que Estel, su nombre, significa Estrella?

No lo sabia. Que bonito. Bueno, voy con aquel idiota¡es como un niño pequeño!

**

* * *

Carita de manga: Queria darte las gracias por toodoooooo! Porque sin tu ayuda este fic no habria salido de mi ordenador y tambien por aguantarme! **

**Shadir:** jeje muchas gracias por tu review! (?almenos se lo lee alguien mas que caritadmanga!) Lo hice asi porque tengo un amigo que se le parece un monton en el carácter a Rukawa y cuando se enamoro fue tan exagerado que me dio la idea. Jeje

**Muchas gracias tambien a Roswel que fue el primero que lo leyo y siempre me apoya mucho, a Yaiza por aguantar mis paranoias en clase, a Michi, Elisabet Duran, Dolors i Marc per fer-me companyia i treurem de casa, Elisabet Bort, Aria, Merche por engancharme a los comics, Mis niños: casals, anglisano(nose muy bien porque..) joel... la meva bessoneta, y por supuesto a mis compañeros de clase: EL A Y EL B1 de eaVic 1batxille ke somos los mejores!**

Después de este arrebato sentimental os dejo hasta el proximo capitulo!


	4. ¿tu venganza?

**4. ¿Tu venganza?**

Hace ya 2 horas que estoy aquí y no ha venido. ¿Será que hoy no vendr�¿Y si viene mas tarde? Venga, un poco mas de entrenamiento no me vendrá mal para impresionarla en el próximo partido. Empieza a lloviznar y hace mas frío. Es verdad dijo que cambiaria el tiempo...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

¿No vendr�?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_No puede ser¿Hoy tampoco vendr�?_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Debía de tener trabajo o estaba buscando institutos... Que no venga en un par de días no quiere decir nada..._ _Espero_..._Deseo._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_¡Si no vienes hoy no esperes encontrarme!_ _...Por si acaso mañana también vendré._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_¿Por favor, vendrás?_ _¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido¿Es por lo de la silla? Por favor créeme no me importa en absoluto, tan solo estaba preocupado. Tuvieras lo que tuvieras estaría a tu lado. Me enamore de tus ojos el primer día, unos ojos preciosos difíciles de descifrar pero como un libro abierto para quien tiene la llave; el siguiente dia mientras ablabamos de trivialidades me lo demostraste y me enamore por segunda vez con cuerpo y alma. No te diré que te amo porque no quiero engañarte; no te conozco lo suficiente. Pero si te diré que me gustas, te deseo, quiero saber que realmente te amo para repetírtelo una y otra vez. ��Bueno seguramente te lo diría en sueños así me corresponderías. Algún día pero, si realmente te amo te lo diré y esperare que me correspondas._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

¡Rukawa¿Qué haces tu por aquí¿No te esteran esperando?

No.

¿Que ha sucedido¿en 5 días ya te has cansado de ella?

No.

¿Que sucede entonces? Rukawa¿Estas bien¿qué sucede?

Hace 5 días que no aparece.-Dijo ocultando su dolor. Viendo la cara de incomprensión de Ayako añadió-Creo que es por aquello que te conté de la silla.

No lo creo tu le explicaste, además no habría aceptado ir a tomar algo. Dijiste que era extranjera ¿verdad?-El moreno con los ojos azules aigualidos intentando que no se le cayera la mascara de frialdad asintió.

Puede que haya tenido que ir a su país para terminar de llevar las cosas... no se no tienes que desesperar. ¡Por cierto¿no le pediste el teléfono?-A Kaede se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

¡Es verdad! Tenia que llamarla para enseñarle el Shohoku porque estaba buscando instituto. Dijo que era el que le quedaba mas cerca.

Entonces ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo piltrafilla? Llámala en lugar de estar aquí llorando.-Rukawa le da un beso fugaz en la frente y marcha corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.-�¡Donde vas?

¡A casa! Tengo una llamada pendiente.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Hola! Soy Kaede. Te llamaba por lo que hablamos el otro día de enseñarte el Shohoku.

¡A es verdad¿Cuándo te va bien?

Si quieres mañana después del entrenamiento no tengo nada mas que hacer.

¿Mañana¿Qué no te lo conté?

¿El que?

Lo siento pero es que estoy fuera con mi familia. Tendría que ser pasado mañana. Además vendrán con migo mis dos hermanos pequeños y tendrías que esperar a que encuentre una escuela o alguien que me los vigile.

Que vengan también.

¿No te importa?

En absoluto.¿Qué edad tienen?

John tiene 12 y Sergi 5.

¿Y estaréis los tres solos?

Si. ¿Que te parece si pasado mañana llevo a mis hermanos a ver unos colegios que quedan cerca de casa por la mañana y por la tarde tras ver la preparatoria vamos a jugar un partido? Mis hermanos también juegan. De hecho viven por el baloncesto.

De acuerdo estaría muy bien. Hasta pasado mañana.

Hasta pasado mañana.


	5. los vecinos de al lado

**5. Los vecinos de al lado **

_Puertas que se abren, golpes, algunos gritos... Así que los nuevos vecinos tienen niños... Mas les vale que me dejen dormir en paz, si no... . Pero bueno es el primer día que los traen por esto tan alboroto y seguro que mañana se habrán calmado. Se nota que mañana volveré a ver a Estel. Hoy no hay manera de que me ponga de malas. Hasta el dohao me ha hecho gracia. ¿QUE ME PASSA¡Estoy como un tonto enamorado!_

* * *

**En el apartamento de Estel**

¡John¡Sergi¡Haced el favor¡Vais a molestar a todos los vecinos!

¡Yo quiero la habitación de arriba que da al patio!

¡No! Aquella es la mía vosotros os quedareis las de abajo.

¡Pero la de arriba tiene una cama grande y es mas grande!

John deja de hacer pucheros que ya eres mayor y soy yo la grande aquí así que yo me quedo con la habitación grande. Sergi tu te quedarás con la que está mas cerca de la escalera y tu John con la del fondo.

¡Vale!

...mmgrmfrr

Lo tomare como un de acuerdo. Venga hoy tenemos que ir a dormir temprano. Mañana os llevare a la escuela Hikoa y a ti John al instituto Tomigaoka haber si os admiten.

¿Y tu no irás a la preparatoria?

Al terminar iremos a comer. Después vamos a ir a Shohoku donde nos encontraremos con Kaede Rukawa que nos enseñara la preparatoria y finalmente iremos a jugar un partido de básquet con él¿qué os parece?

¿Un chico? Jeje hermanita no me digas que es tu novio...

No digas bobadas, es tan solo un chico que juega muy bien a básquet que conocí en la cancha del parque de aquí enfrente.

 Sí, sí...

 Venga todos a dormir.

Sergi va estirando una caja mas grande que el con sus cosas hacia su habitación, y una vez allí empieza a instalarse a medias para ponerse a dormir. Mientras en la sala de estar siguen aun John y Estel

Te ayudo a subir la escalera. ¡Ves! Te tendrías que quedar una habitación de aquí abajo.

Pero si ya te tengo a ti para ayudarme. Además así tengo mas espacio para mi y un baño para poner mis cosas.

De acuerdo, venga que te ayudo a subir.

Gracias. Deja la silla aquí al lado de la cama. Venga ahora a descansar que mañana será un día de novedades.

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Las 6 a.m.**

Tititi tititi tititi

_Ya es de día_.

Un chico moreno con los ojos azules adormilados se levanta para darse una ducha.

Se viste y desayuna.

* * *

Venga todo el mundo arriba ya es hora de levantarse. Sergi ponte la ropa que hay sobre la silla. Tus tejanos están en el cuarto de la ropa. Ahora vengo ayudarte a vestirte. Cuando termines prepara el desayuno, John.

**Las 7 a.m.**

Un chico vestido con ropa de deporte sale a la calle con una pelota de básquet bajo el brazo.

* * *

Termina de beberte la leche Sergi. John mira si tienes todos los papeles. ¿Estamos todos?

¡Chi!

Si...-Un adormilado John (Se parece un poco a Rukawa ¿no?)

**Las 7:05 a.m.**

Venga vamos entonces. Cierra la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Autora: Vaya mierda! eso no tenia que quedar a si ;; lo siento espero que se entienda.. lo subrayado es lo que sucede en el piso de Estel y lo k sta normal en el de rukawa... tenia que ir en columnas, lo siento pero no se si es ke soy boba y no lo se poner o eske no sepuede**


	6. shohoku sorprendido

**6.Shohoku sorprendido**

¿Que os han parecido las escuelas, muchachos?

Yo quiero que darme en casa.

Es una mierda el sistema japonés, no pienso ponerme aquel ridículo uniforme.

No te quejes John, tu no tienes que ir con falda (

Jeje

¡No te rías Sergi! Me dan ganas de llorar.

Ya llegamos. ¿Dónde está este chico?

Debe de estar en el gimnasio aun no debe haber acabado el entrenamiento. Vamos a buscarle.

* * *

Faltaban escasos minutos para que terminara el entrenamiento cuando en la puerta donde habitualmente havia la hermana del capitán, sus amigas y la gundam de Sakuragi apareció entre ellos una chica de pelo largo en silla de ruedas acompañada de un niño pequeño que estaba sentado en su regazo y un chiquillo muy alto por su edad ya que debía de hacer metro setenta o mas. El mas grande tenia el pelo moreno y un poco demasiado largo mientras el pequeño lo tenia castaño, mas oscuro que la chica, y muy corto. Los tres tenían la piel muy pálida y eran esbeltos. El pequeño tenia los ojos azules y el mayor verde intenso como la chica.

El pequeño era una preciosidad y el mayor era muy guapo, aun ser tan joven con su altura y su aspecto parecía mucho mayor. Llevaba un jersey deportivo con capucha negro abierto, debajo una camiseta blanca, unos tejanos azules y unas deportivas.

Todos miraron a los extraños disimuladamente, hasta que Rukawa se percato de la presencia de estos y fue en su contra.

Hola

Hola Kaede, mis hermanos, John y el pequeño Sergi.

Hola John-dijo expandiéndole la mano

Hola-tomándola. Los dos chicos son bastante fríos aun que intentan parecer cordiales.

Hola Sergi-dijo poniéndose a su altura. Este murmuro un hola y se agarro mas a la chica.

A veces, ��algunas veces es muy tímido.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Rukawa menos Ayako que se lo miraba divertido y esperaba que se apartara un poco para ver mejor a la chica que fundió su hielo.

¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES¡MALDITO KITSUNE! Te vas a enterar...

HANAMICHI SAKURAGI¿Dónde te cree que vas?

¡Pero Ayako estamos a medio entrenamiento!

No, el entrenamiento termino. ¿Verdad Akagi?-Dijo guiñando le el ojo

¿he, Si ya es la hora...

Chicos, todo el mundo a las duchas y tu Sakuragi el entrenamiento básico. ¿ME HABEIS OIDO?

...Si, si...

Jojojo...Ayako..

¿Si, profesor?

¿Esta es la chica?

Eso parece...

mmm...jojojo...es la mejor...

¿La conoce?

Si...jojojo.-Y se fue.

_La mejor¿qué querrá decir?_

Voy a darme una ducha rápida y en cinco minutos estoy acá.

De acuerdo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al lado de los extraños havia Haruko muerta de envidia ya que ella tan solo havia logrado hablar con el dos veces y las dos la desprecio, y en cambio havia ido a toda velocidad dejando de banda el entrenamiento hacia aquélla chica con silla de ruedas, que tenia al lado. _¿Será su novia?_ Así que fue en dirección a Ayako ya que parecía ser la única que no se havia sorprendido.

Baja mas las caderas, Sakuragi.

Ayaco...

¿Si, Haruko¿Que sucede?

¿Sabes quien... quien es aquella chica¿Es la... la novia de...?-no podía seguir, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

¿La novia de Rukawa?- La hermana de Akagi asintió.-Pues creo que no...de momento.

¿Como?

Hace una semana que se conocen¿como quieres que estén seguros de quererse?

_Eso me da alguna esperanza_, _además seguro que Rukawa no quiere una chica... tarada_.

Sakuragi _-¿Porque se fija tanto en el? Haber si de verdad es su novia y Haruko deja de fijarse en el..._

* * *

¿Que te ha parecido Shohoku?

Muy bien, además me que da al lado de casa. Tan solo tengo que cruzar el parque.

�¡Cuando iremos a jugar!

Es verdad, vamos. ¿Cómo queréis hacer los equipos?

Yo quiero ir con Estel.-Dijo el pequeño

(suspiro)...Bueno entonces Sergi y yo contra vosotros. Vamos a daros una paliza... jeje- Los dos chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.


	7. un partido especial

**7. Un partido especial**

Ven Sergi. Cuando hagamos el salto para empezar te impulsare y coges la pelota¿entendido?

Si.

Hay un poco de desequilibrio¿no?

No subestimes a mi hermana, sabe mucho de jugar a básquet. Y con la silla de ruedas casi es mas buena. Y Sergi por la edad que tiene también juega muy bien.

¡Venga chicos, empezamos!

Venga. ¿Saltas tu John?

Vale.

¡Esto es trampa!

¿Así¿Quien lo dice¡Vigila! Sergi pásala.

La chica coge el balón pasa a Kaede y encesta.

¡Bien hecho Estel!

Mocoso habéis acertado porque os hemos dejado.

¡QUE NO!

Si

No

Pensaba que eras muy mala... ¿Es una técnica para despistar el enemigo? jeje

jeje hace ya muchos años que no juego un partido o entreno en un equipo...

¿Seguro?

J-¡Si!

S-¡No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO

Jeje Que par de dos... Estoy convencida. De hecho tan solo jugué 4 años cuando empecé tenia 6 años. Es una larga historia

Nos queda pendiente.

De acuerdo. VENGA CHICOS, no os peleéis. Y continuemos con el partido.

Al poco rato los chicos ya trataban a Rukawa como un amigo o casi como un miembro mas de su familia. No era un partido muy normal ya que reían y rompían las normas a placer. Lo único que importaba era pasarlo bien.

¡Sergi tira a canasta!

Que crees que haces pequeñín- Dijo Rukawa levantando a Sergi e impedir que lanzara.

¡Kaede! Jejeje ¡que me haces cosquillas! Jejeje.

Estel sonreía viendo a los dos encantados con Kaede.-¡A! Que tarde es... tenemos que ir a comprar los uniformes.

¿A que colegios iréis?-pregunto Kaede sentado en el piso con Sergi y John haciendo le cosquillas.

Yo al Hikao

No Sergi se llama Hi-ko-a

¿Y tu?

A Tomigaoka.

Yo también iba allí. Si quieres tengo un uniforme nuevo. Nunca lo estrene. Creo que te ira bien.

Gracias.

Esperad un momento, voy a casa a buscarlo y os acompaño a comprar los uniformes.

No hace falta

Vivo aquí al lado tan solo es un momento.

De acuerdo.

Cuando Rukawa volvió fueron a comprar, finalmente Estel y sus hermanos se fueron a cenar a su casa mientras Rukawa decidió dar un paseo antes de marchar a casa también.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no reía y me lo pasaba tan bien... Aquellos muchachos son increíbles. John es frió y cerrado, le cuesta un poco relacionarse, se parece mucho a mi, me pregunto porque será. Y Sergi es muy abierto, es increíble, pero también tiene un deje de tristeza en su mirada. Estel, cada día ocupa un lugar mas grande en mi corazón, y aquellos niños tan solo con haberlos conocido hoy también se han ganado mi afecto. Es muy curioso, me recuerda cuando era niño.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Shohoku Clase de primero 10**

Buenos días. Hoy para empezar os presentaré a una nueva alumna. Pasa.

Hola.

Hola¿entiendes bien el japonés?

Si.

Puedes presentarte. Luego pasare lista.

Hola, me llamo Estel Llumis, vengo de Cataluña y estudio el batxillerato de artes.

¿Tu familia se ha trasladado aquí?

No, yo me traslade y también han decidido venir con migo mis hermanos, pero mi familia esta en Cataluña.

Si quieres hay un lugar al lado de Rukawa.

De acuerdo.-Y se dirigió al chico que no podía creer su suerte.

¿Ya os conocíais?

Sí.

_Rukawa es la primera vez que ha estado atento, puede que si esa chica esta con el este como mínimo despierto._-Entonces Rukawa ayúdala con las asignaturas que compartís.

Sí.

(Kaede Rukawa aquel día no se durmió en ninguna clase de las que compartía con ella)

* * *

¿Te apetece venir a ver el entrenamiento o tienes que ir a por tus hermanos?

John tiene su primer entrenamiento de básquet y cuando termine del entrenamiento recogerá a Sergi, así que tengo toda la tarde por delante ya que la cena la hacemos a medias.

Venga vamos entonces.

XXX


	8. viejos conocidos

**8. Viejos conocidos**

Todo el equipo estaba alrededor de Ayako y el capitán Akagi. Estel estaba allí al lado siguiendo atentamente las indicaciones que daban la chica del pelo rizado y Akagi.

Jojojo...hola a todos,... hola Estel.

Hola entrenador Anzai.

�¡Us... ustedes... ustedes se conocen?-Pregunto Ayako con la boca abierta.

¿Pero tu conoces el entrenador Anzai?-Pregunto Rukawa sorprendido a Estel.

Jojojo... como olvidar la nueva promesa del básquet femenino jojojo... Incluso la trasladaron al masculino...

Y el profesor Anzai era mi entrenador.-Viendo la cara de estupor de Kaede, medio sonríe- Ya te dije que era una larga historia...

De acuerdo, pero queda pendiente.-dijo un poco caprichoso. Estel le respondió levantando una ceja y una mirada de aquel que pretende parecer inocente mas no puede evitar que la picardía y la lujuria se reflejen en ella. A Kaede se le escapo una media sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a sus compañeros, ya que el mínimo cambio en sus facciones era fácilmente reconocible en su rostro de piedra.

Kaede durante el entrenamiento jugaba con la sola intención de demostrar que era el mejor como siempre pero esta vez tenia un motivo mas, impresionar a Estel.

* * *

MUY BIEN. POR HOY HEMOS TERMINADO.(Akagi)

¿Que querrás hacer ahora?

No se, hace frió, pero ¿que te parece si vamos a pasear?

De acuerdo, pero por el camino tienes que como mínimo empezar a contarme la famosa historia.

Vale. Pero si no quieres que se nos haga oscuro tienes que ir a ducharte y abrigarte en seguida sino cogerás un catarro.

Un segundo.-Dijo corriendo a los vestidores.

Tienes a Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo, locamente enamorado...-rió Ayako. Estel siguió a Kaede hasta la puerta del pasadizo con la mirada. La mayor parte del equipo seguía en la cancha, charlando y haciendo tiempo para observar mas tiempo aquella chica tan misteriosa y su relación con Rukawa.

¿Si?

Segurísimo si jamás dice palabra y con tigo casi parece normal.

mmm...-(muy habladora tampoco es) finalmente para no parecer mal educada decide decir algo- Cada persona es como es por algún motivo.

Ayako se la miro curiosa.

Nadie habla, ni no habla porque si¿no habéis pensado nunca que le ha portado a ser así?-Todos se la miraron sorprendidos.

En confianza, siempre habéis pasado como algo normal su carácter, siempre habéis esperado que hiciera el primer paso él, para acercaros. ¿Me equivoco?-Un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundo el lugar. Era verdad nadie había intentado siquiera acercarse a él.

Pues puede que se sienta tan vulnerable que teniéndoos lejos se siente mas protegido. Se parece a mi, pero yo he aprendido que se esta mas protegido si se tiene a alguien que quieres cerca, y creo que lo esta entendiendo.

¿Estas enamorada de el verdad?

Si.

Ya estoy acá. ¿Vamos?

Vamos.

_Esta chica es como Rukawa en femenino. Es fría, no parece que le interese mucho relacionarse con la gente pero, parece que esta realmente enamorada y quiere enseñarle a Rukawa que si sabe escoger también puede relacionarse abiertamente con gente. Están hechos el uno por el otro._


	9. una paseada y una historia o dos

**9.Una paseada y una historia o dos...**

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien, que?

La famosa historia que me tenias que empezar contarme...

Vale,... pero ¿donde me llevas?

Ay un paseo al lado del mar¿te apetece?

Si, esta bien...-Cogió aire y se dispuso a empezar a contar la historia a Kaede.- Yo Viví aquí en Kanagawa de los 6 a los 10 años. Mis padres esperaron a venir acá que John fuera un poco mayor, tenia 2 años, así mi abuela podía ayudarlos con nosotros. Yo al ser extranjera no era muy aceptada por los demás compañeros, y no conocía mucho el idioma así que lo pase bastante mal. Iba a ver como jugaban los del equipo de baloncesto; a mí me gustaba mucho porque era una manera de acercarme a mi padre por que el cuando tenia tiempo libre siempre hacia unos tiros, por eso aprendí a botar la pelota antes que andar. Muchas veces aparecía Anzai en los entrenamientos, porque el entrenador era su hijo. Un día se fijo en mi, en que siempre estaba al lado de la puerta observándolos, y con la excusa de que les faltaba un jugador para hacer un partido me hicieron jugar, aunque era el equipo masculino.

Kaede escuchaba la historia muy interesado. De hecho era una paseada muy romántica con el sonido del mar de fondo.

No se como lo hizo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el equipo jugando partidos y algunos me consideraban una estrella del básquet en potencia. Jeje. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso era un bonito sueño, pero como todos los sueños termino...

¿y por que termino?

Por una lesión. De hecho no fue una lesión, sino la manifestación de una deformación de nacimiento.

¿Que quieres decir?

Me disloque la rodilla, por primera vez, pero no la ultima. A la tercera o cuarta vez fui al medico porque no era normal. El con las radiografías vio que me falta "media rodilla". Me prohibió todo el deporte de contacto pero sobretodo el básquet y el fútbol.

De hecho es el mismo motivo por el cual estoy sentada en esta silla. Lo he hecho tantas veces que siempre me duelen. Me hicieron dejar el básquet y volvimos a Cataluña. Así termino todo.

¿Así¿No hay nada mas¿Pasaste de ser la mejor incluso en el campeonato masculino a olvidar el básquet sin mas?

No, intente jugar, pero entonces me enyesaron la pierna, de tantas veces que me lo disloque tenia los ligamientos apunto de romperse. Además que estaba creciendo, ahora y con unas súper rodilleras que tengo podría volver a jugar, aun que sea mas pesado de movimiento pero ya no me creo poder volver a empezar prácticamente de cero.

Podrías entrar en el equipo de baloncesto femenino de Shohoku y yo puedo ayudarte, aun que no consigas volver al baloncesto masculino puedes ser la mejor jugadora de baloncesto femenino de Kanagawa.

Jeje. Puede que lo haga...- le dijo mirándolo y sonrió.-mira, se pone el sol...

Si, es muy bonito.- Kaede se sentó en el banco que había allí. Estel se movió un poco arropándose mas con la ropa.

¿Tienes frió?

No, tan solo ha sido un escalofrío.- Kaede le paso el brazo por la espalda para resguardarla un poco del viento. Estel estaba cansada por el viaje, sus hermanos... y recostó la cabeza en su hombro y cerro sus ojos. Kaede la miro, se la veía tan tierna que no lo pudo evitar y sus labios rozaron los de la chica. Fue un beso no muy corto pero si muy suave. La chica al terminar abrió los ojos y se miraron.

Lo... lo siento- dijo el chico apartándose y mirando hacia otra parte.

No lo sientas- se volvieron a mirar- Sabes, no te conozco muy bien, pero me... me parece...que estoy...

Me parece que estoy locamente enamorado de ti-dijo Kaede Rukawa avergonzado. La chica le izo levantar la vista.

Y yo de ti- y diciendo esto le devolvió el beso.-Ya se ha ido el sol...¡Que tarde!

Si es verdad. Yo tengo que hacer unos encargos...

Lo siento pero no te puedo acompañar... ¿nos vemos mañana en el estadio?

Si, a las 10 de la mañana.

De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana, de verdad que lo siento.

No pasa nada, no te preocupes Jeje, chao.

chao.


	10. el Shohoku vs takesato

**10.en el Shohoku vs takesato**

_No me lo puedo creer, la he besado,¡La he besado! Y además me ha correspondido... Esto o es un sueño o estoy muerto y en el cielo. A ver, tengo que ir a comprar comida y necesitaría una banda nueva, he perdido la de repuesto..._(siempre tiene 2 por si las moscas)

-Mañana por la mañana voy a ver un partido de básquet ¿a alguien le apetece venir?

-Mañana por la mañana mi equipo tiene partido y puede que me hagan salir a jugar.

-Esta bien, ¿y tu Sergi?¿Vienes?

-Chi.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

El partido estaba apunto de empezar, Takesato vs. Shohoku. En el estadio havia mucho ambiento, mucha gente, y también estaban el Ryonan y el Kainan para contemplar el espectáculo, aunque... no estaba todo el mundo falta un ruidoso y autoproclamado tensai. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso y hecho una furia porque el pelirrojo no aparecía ni respondía las llamadas, pero hay alguien que no le echaba en falta a el ¬¬ mas bien se alegra que no hubiera venido(lo siento para las/los fans de Ru/hana, pero aun no me veo capaz de hacer yaoi) aun que si le faltaba otra persona...

El arbitro tenia la pelota en la mano, Akagi y su contrincante estaban apunto de saltar. Todo el mundo en posición, esperando que en cualquier momento saltaran y empezara el partido. Cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron una chica y un niño de 5 años pasaron desapercibidos casi por todo el mudo, pero no por Rukawa, que le dedico media sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida a un chico con el pelo de punta que tras la leve sonrisa de su "rival" miro hacia la puerta. Lugar en el que se encontraban los o mejor dicho la culpable de aquella sonrisa. Estel y Sergi saludaron discretamente con la mano a Rukawa y se pusieron al lado de la escalera de la grada. Sergi para variar se sentó al regazo de la chica y siguieron el partido atentamente.

A la media parte Kaede en lugar de marchar directamente a los vestidores fue a buscar los. Estaba Estel sola, así que se le acerco, y aunque no estaba muy seguro la beso a los labios.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde esta Sergi?

-Ha ido a por una bebida, sois muy buenos

-Gracias. ¿Porque no vienes a la banqueta, al lado de Ayako, a mirar el partido?

-Como quieras...

Y se dirigieron hacia allí. Pero por el camino...

-¡¡Kaede!

En el tiempo de girarse ya se le había echado encima el chaval.

-jeje, aquí lo tienes, ya te dije que es muy tímido, a veces.- Kaede la mira y sonríe.

-¡Hola, peque!-dice cogiendole en brazos.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Jugaremos otro partido?

-No, hoy no lo creo, vamos al banquillo, así veréis mejor el partido.

-¡¿Habéis visto esto! ¡La ha besado! O.O

-No solo esto, cuando ha llegado Rukawa le ha dedicado una sonrisa, Hikoichi...

-¿Cómo dices, Sendo? O.O

Todo el mundo los observaba, también el Kainan hacia comentarios al respecto.

-¡Mirad! ¡Se le ha echado encima! ¡Esto tiene que ser anotado en mi libreta! Y tengo que saber mas sobre esos... ¿Habéis visto? No le ha molestado...

-Hikoichi, ¡cállate ya!

-¿Debe de ser su novia?-dijo Sendo en un susurro- Quien iba a decirlo... _¿Qué tiene tan especial? Podrías tener a cualquiera... debes de estar realmente enamorado Kaede Rukawa si no como se explica que con las chicas que te van detrás te hayas que dado con una que va en silla de ruedas... ¿O es que te dio pena?_

Las fanáticas animadoras de Rukawa no lo podían creer, empezaron a llorar y armar follon.

Rukawa tras llevarlos al banquillo con la total aprobación del entrenador y Ayako fue a los vestidores con estos dos a preparar la segunda parte.

El partido lo gano el Shohoku por mucho, y hasta el ultimo momento no apareció el pelirrojo que como bien saben se que dormido.

-Sergi, ¿me puedes ir a buscar una bebida?

-¡¡Chi!

-Estel... quería pedirte si querías venir a celebrar con migo que hayamos ganado...

-¿Los dos solos?

-Si, si quieres claro...

-De acuerdo, pero tendré que llevar a Sergi a casa. ¿Quedamos después?

-Si, lastima que haga tanto frío... pero podemos ir a tomar algo o donde quieras...

-Sabes, puede que hoy mismo deje la silla, ya estoy harta y me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Así? Que bien. Mejor que no te canses mucho entonces, no?

-Ya vigilare. ¿Dónde y cuando quedamos? Por mí me iría mejor mas o menos a las 5...

-¿Que te parece a las cinco al parque?

-Me parece muy bien- Y se dieron un beso.

-De acuerdo, entonces a las 5 al parque...

-¿Al paque? ¿Què vol dir "al paque?-Sergi acababa de llegar.

-No Sergi, "al paque" no, "al parrque". Vol dir "al parc".-(Quiere decir al parque)

-Anirem a jugar un partit?-(¿Iremos a jugar un partido?)

-No es que el tinc que acompanyar a un lloc-(No es que tengo que acompañarle a un lugar)-Nos vemos luego entonces..

-OK adiós

-Adiós.

Kaede volteo y se fue a los vestidores.

Al salir de la ducha...

-¿Rukawa te apuntas?

-¿...?

-Vamos a festejar que hemos ganado y también vendrán algunos del Ryonan, Kainan y Shoyo.

-No.

-Venga Rukawa, también puede venir Estel- insistió Ayako.

-No me apetece.


	11. planes estropeados

**11. planes estropeados**

-Rukawa se ha negado a venir-Explico Akagi cuando se encontraron todos.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle? Su casa que da muy cerca...-Dijo Ayako y todos pensaron que fastidiar un poco a Rukawa seria divertido, así que aceptaron la idea.

Se encontraban ante la puerta del piso de Rukawa, por lo que parecía había mucho movimiento dentro, como en el piso del lado.

Ding-Dong

Kaede al cabo de poco abrió la puerta. Bestia una camisa azul de un tacto muy suave a medio abotonar, unos tejanos negros bastante arrapaditos(...Donde lo deben de estar) y una chaqueta en la mano, la otra intentaba abotonar la camisa. El pelo aun lo llevaba un poco húmedo(de hecho bastante húmedo). Se le veía irresistible.

-¿Que queréis?-pregunto un poco sorprendido de ver los todos allí.

-Veo que has cambiado de idea...Veníamos a buscarte-Dijo Sendo

-No he cambiado de opinión-Miro el reloj- Lo que pasa es que voy tarde.-Salió y intentaba cerrar la puerta pero con las prisas no havia modo.

-¿Dónde?

-No os importa.

-¿Con quien?

-¡Les he dicho que...!

En aquellos momentos justo en la puerta del lado se abrió y salió de ella una chica con el pelo muy largo.

-Sergi no et passis fins tard mirant la tele.-(no te pases hasta tarde mirando la tele)

-Nooo

-John, us he deixat el sopa a la nevera només cal que ho escalfeu al microones. ¡Qualsevol cosa que passi porto el mòbil, i aneu a dormir d'hora! I...(os e dejado la cena en la nevera tan solo tenéis que calentarlo al microondas.¡Cualquier cosa que pase llevo el móvil, y id a dormir temprano! Y...)

-¿Kaede?

-¿Estel? ¿Tu..?-dijo indicando la puerta por la que terminaba de salir.

-Sí..¿Y tu...?-Indicando la puerta que intentaba cerrar Kaede.

-Si, es que me dormí y se me hizo tarde...

-Yo con los niños no me di cuenta de la hora... Llevas el pelo mojado...

-¿He? A sí, un poco...

-Jeje Venga ve a secártelo que te espero.

-Espera un momento si ustedes están apunto de salir también podrían venir con nosotros a celebrar la victoria.-Dijo Riota. Para variar estuvieron todos de acuerdo para fastidio de la pareja.(menos Sakuragi pero de paso también lo fastidiaban..)

-Venga Kae, ve a secarte el pelo antes que cojas una pulmonía.

-Sí.

Todos miraban la chica llebaba unos pantalones negros una camisa azul muy parecida a la de Kaede un poquito abierta y una chaqueta blanca en mano. Se la veía muy sexy porque el pantalón se le ajustaba a las caderas y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, todo le que daba de infarto y resaltaba su belleza.

De su piso que aún tenia la puerta abierta saco la cabeza el muchacho que la acompañaba por la mañana.

-¡Quanta gent! ¿Que passa?-(Cuanta gente,¿Qué sucede?)

-No passa res, en Kaede viu aquí al costat i aquests nois son companys seus, han vingut abeura si volíem anar amb ells.-(No pasa nada, Kaede vive aquí al lado y estos chicos son compañeros suyos, han venido a ver si queremos ir con ellos)

-A...¡¿Som veïns!-(somos vecinos)

-¿De qui som veïns?-(De quien somos vecinos)

-D'en Kaede.-(de Kaede)

En aquellos momentos se abrió la puerta de al lado y salió Rukawa esta vez apunto de marcha.

-Hola.-Dijeron los dos pequeños

-Hola muchachos. Ahora que sabemos que somos vecinos tenemos que ir hacer otros partidos, ¡he!

-Chi

-Si, estaría bien...

-Venga, adiós chicos, recordad lo que os dije.

-Adiós-se des pidió Rukawa.

-Adiós.-Le respondieron a coro.

Todos los jugadores estaban a un lado mirando medio alucinados, medio espantados a Rukawa.

-Me parece que es mejor que te quedes en cama hoy, kitsune apestoso- Dijo Sakuragi que ya de entrada no estaba de acuerdo con irle a buscar.

-ahora que lo dices...

-¡No! Se encuentra perfectamente lo que le pasa es que necesita que le de el aire, ¿verdad Rukawa?- Al terminar de decir esto Ayako le dio un codazo y al abajarse le dice a la oreja

-Si dices no encontrarte bien Estel igual te deja solo en casa..

-Me encuentro bien dohao.

-¿Hoy por la mañana no ibas en silla de ruedas?-Pregunto kiota

-Si pero ya no me duelen las rodillas y por un rato me parece que podré aguantar bien.

-Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Ayako, Miyagi Riota, Hisashi Mitsui, Hanamichi Sakuragi, Kiminobu Kogure, Haruko Akagi, Takenori Akagi, Akira Sendo, Hicoichi Aida, Shinichi Maki, Kengi Fujima y Soichiro Jin, Nobunaga Kiota.

-Estel Llumis, mucho gusto.

-¿Vamos? -Pidió Kaede pasando el brazo por la espalda de la chica y acercándosela mas a él.

-Vamos.


End file.
